FF WONKYU GARDENIA
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Cinta itu seperti sihir. Mampu membuat tertawa tanpa sebab saat membayangkan seseorng yang membuat hatinya jatuh cinta. Cinta itu seperti air. Membuat si keras hati mejadi lunak. Cinta itu seperti musim semi. Terlihat indah dan terasa hangat. Cinta itu... WONKYU/YAOI


Cinta itu seperti sihir. Mampu membuat tertawa tanpa sebab saat membayangkan seseorng yang membuat hatinya jatuh cinta.

Cinta itu seperti air. Membuat si keras hati mejadi lunak.

Cinta itu seperti musim semi. Terlihat indah dan terasa hangat.

Cinta itu...

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pemikirannya tentang cinta ketika Eunhyuk, teman sekelasnya, datang mengusik.

"Tidak," Jawab Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangamnya masuh lurus kedepan, menatap seseorang di tengah lapangan basket, "Aku hanya sedang menggambarkan apa itu cinta."

Eunhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. "Dengan objek yang sedang memegang bola itu kan?" Di tunjuknya lelaki berbadan tinggi bernama Siwon yang merupakan kapten basker sekolah mereka.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari sosoknya." Menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kepala dimiringkan ke samping kanan.

Eunhyuk mendesah panjang, "Virus cinta sangat menakutkan. Dapat membuat si jenius menjadi terlihat tampak bodoh."

"Itulah cinta," Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Eunhyuk, lalu dia memincingkan matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda penyuka pisang itu, "Kau mengataiku?"

"Tidak," Eunhyuk berdiri, siap-siap akan pergi sebelum Kyuhyun mengamuk sewaktu-waktu, "Hanya memberikan fakta."

"Yak, Monkey!" Teriakan melengking Kyuhyun rupanya mengundang perhatian banyak siswa lainnya. Bahkan Siwon di tengah lapangan sana ikut menatapnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Jangan tanyakan, dia sudah kabur secepat monyet melompat.

"Omo! Dia melihatku. Kyaaa~ Aku malu." Jerit Kyuhyun tertahan sambil menutup wajahnya dari samping agar tidak terlihat oleh Siwon, kemudian lari kedalam kelas.

Pertengahan musim lalu Kyuhyun jatuh hati pada Siwon. Pertemuan mereka tidak semanis rasa cintanya. Ketika sedang berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket merah mencium keningnya, membuat seluruh kepala terasa kebas. Dia menengok kearah kanan dan kiri, lalu memutar, mencari-cari siapa pelakunya, sampai sesosok pemuda berambut hitam berdiri dihadapannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemudanbernama Siwon itu sambil menggatuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali jika di rasakan.

Wajah Kyuhyun berseri, matanya berbinar, dan rasa kesal di hatinya menguap begitu saja. "Tampannya..." Dia bergumam lirih, membuat sosok didepannya mau tidak mau mengernyitkan keningnya karena merasa bingung. Apa dia menjadi gila setelah terkena bolaku, batin Siwon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi padanya, kali ini tangan kananya melambai-lambai didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-ani!" Kyuhyun terbata, "Gwenchana..."

"Oh, Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maafkan bolaku yang sudah mengenaimu tadi. Annyeong..." Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyum merekah, padahal sosok dihadapannya sudah berjalan menjauh.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun terus menyukai Siwon. Mengaguminya, memujanya, dan yang palung sering dilakukan adalah mengkhayalkannya.

****

Jam pelajaran matematika kosong. Guru mereka datang hanya memberi tugas yang sangat banyak, lalu pergi lagi. Siswa-siswa dikelas ribut, Bahkan ada beberapa memberi sumpah serapah pada guru cantik bermarga Kwon itu. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, selalu menjadi langganan juara olimpiade matematika, Kyuhyun menerima tugas itu dengan senang hati. Bahkan tanpa menunda-nunda dia mengeluarkan kertas volio dari dalam tas dan langsung mengerjakannya.

"Hai semuanya," Dua orang lelaki datang kekelas. Mereka adalah sunbae kelas tiga yang sepertinya memiliki keperluan. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan mereka dengan tetap mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Toh masih banyaj teman-teman launnya yang akan meladeni mereka.

"Kyu kyu," Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dua kali,

"Hmmm" Tidak mau di ganggu, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam.

"Kyukyu,"Lagi, Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda manis itu mau tidak mau menatapnya jengkel.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ketus.

"Aada Siwon." Kata Eunhyuk terbata entah karena apa.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah layaknya otang yang sedang kasmaran. Wajah galaknya memudar digantikan dengan senyum merekah dan mata berbinar-binar. "Dimana? Dimana?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Di..."

"Hai?" Kata-kata Eunhyuk terputus karena seseorang datang menyapa.

Tepat saat Eunhyuk mengataka disebelahmu, Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera memutar badannya. "Omo!" Pekiknya.

"Hai?" Sapa orang itu lagi.

"N-ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup, dan malu.

"Aku Choi Siwon," Ucap Siwon, "Kelas kami sedang pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sialnya aku tidak membawa kamus. Apa kau mau meminjamkan padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah masih saja menatap Siwon dengan pandangan terpesona. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya apakah sesang bermimpi atau memang kenyataan pujaan hatinya sedang mengajaknya bicara."

"Hai, apa kau mendengarku?" Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya bingung tapi ingatannya membawanya pada kejadian pertengahan musim lalu ditepi lapangan basket, dan merasa mengalami dejavu.

Eunhyuk jengah melihat pemandangan bodoh dihadapannua dan akhirnya mengambil alih percakapan, "Kelas kami tidak ada pelajaran bahasa inggris hari ini." Katanya.

"Oh sayang sekali." Siwon tampak kecewa, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,"

"T-tunggu," Kyuhyun berteriak menghentikan langkah Siwon sebelum pemuda tampan itu benar-benar memutar badannya. "A-aku membawanya," Katanya sambil benunjukan buku kamus yang dia ambil dari laci meja, "K-kebetulan aku tidak pernah membawa pulang benda kotak benda berat.

Siwon tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu ya?"

"Ne" Kyuhyun menjawab antusias. Bahkan entah sadar atau tidak, dia berkata, "Kau ajak dia menginap dirumahmu juga tidak apa." Tapi dengan buru-buru dia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah sahabat terdekatnya yang jenius itu berprilaku sangat bodoh. Sedangkan Siwon, dia tersenyum karena merasa tingkah adik kelasnya yang manis itu sangat lucu.

"Aku akan mengajaknya pulang dan menemaninya tidur." Kata Siwon sambil terkekeh, "Annyeong..."

****

"Kau parah sekali, Kyuhyun-ah." Olok Eunhyuk.

"Jika ini mimpi, jangan berani bangunkan aku, Hyukie." Pikiran Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana, "Benda kotak berat menyebalkan itu sungguh sangat beruntung."

"Kyu,"

"Hmmm,"

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, menghadap Eunhyuk dengan mimik wajah penasaran.

"Tulusan yang ada di samping kamusmu, apa tidak masalah?"

"Tulisan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat tulisan apa yang ada disamping kamusnya, "Omo! Tulisan itu. Hyukie, bagai mana ini" Kyuhyun menjadi kalang kabut dan badannya terasa panas dingin.

****

"Siwon hyung, saranghae..." Donghae membaca tulisan di samping kamus yang juga sedang Siwon baca. "Uuu... Apakah itu semacam pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung."

Siwon tersenyum menanggapi, "Bukankah itu terlihat sangat manis seperti pemiliknya?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" Donghae penasaran.

"Tentu saja memintanya jadi kekasihku."

-EnD-

Sebenarnya ini FF lama. Hanya sekedar drabble sih. Selamat membaca, love...

Aiyu7E026240

10 Maret 2014


End file.
